


Sostenme

by AristotelesCorcega



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Feels, Future Fic, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristotelesCorcega/pseuds/AristotelesCorcega
Summary: Billy logró alejarse de Neil y de sus puños y palabras filosas, puso entre ellos kilómetros de distancia, pero no ha podido alejarse de ciertas cosas que Neil le dijo, no eres suficiente y nadie nunca te va amar son dos frases que se le quedaron tatuadas en la cabeza.





	Sostenme

**Author's Note:**

> No he visto Stranger Things, pero un día leí un fic de Billy y Steve en tumblr y después vine aquí a leer más fics y al día de hoy he leído más de 50 y estoy obsesionada con ellos, los amo, son mis bebés. Pido disculpas si los escribí fuera de personaje, pido disculpas si hay algo mal escrito, pido disculpas por el uso excesivo de la letra "y" y de las comas, esta historia no está beteada, todos los errores son míos.

Laura mide uno cincuenta y su cabello largo cae hasta su cintura, tiene ojos chocolate y la nariz respingada casi idéntica a la de Nancy, Laura es la felicidad andante y tiene una sonrisa un poco torcida pero aún así es hermosa, Laura es inteligente y guapa y se parece tanto a Nancy que a Billy le dieron _escalofríos_ cuando Steve se la presentó por primera vez.

Laura es todo lo que Billy _no es_ , es la persona con la que Steve se hubiese casado si Billy no hubiera aparecido en su vida. Es la persona con la que _todavía_ se puede casar, porque Billy sabe que él _no es suficiente_ y sí, Steve dejó Hawkins por California para irse _con_ Billy, pero Billy sabe que él _no_ es la única razón, Steve dejó Hawkins porque quería alejarse de una casa que siempre estaba vacía, quería alejarse de malos recuerdos y pesadillas, pero más importante: quería alejarse de una ex novia que le rompió el corazón de la que Billy sabe _aún_ está enamorado.

Steve le ha dicho _muchas_ veces a Billy que lo ama, cuando tienen sexo, cuando Billy le cocina su platillo favorito, cada mañana de _lunes a viernes_ cuando Billy deja el departamento que _comparten_ para ir a trabajar, y cada mañana los sábados cuando Billy se va todo el día a la universidad, y se lo repite _cientos_ de veces los domingos cuando tienen todo el día para estar juntos y todo lo que hacen es quedarse en la cama como la hacían cuando vivían en  ese pueblo de mierda, pero Billy sabe que _no es verdad_ , Billy sabe que Steve no lo ama porque _Neil_ se lo dijo mil veces, nadie nunca lo va a amar porque Billy es un _marica,_ y _nadie_ ama a los maricas.

Y aparte, ¿Cómo podría Steve amar a la persona que una vez le _molió_ la cara a golpes? Billy sabe por experiencia _propia_ que no puedes amar a alguien que te ha hecho ese tipo de daño.

Billy sabía que esto iba a pasar, que Steve eventualmente encontraría al sustituto perfecto de Nancy, y ya la encontró, encontró exactamente a su gemela perdida en una de sus clases de enfermería que Billy le _aseguró_ sería capaz de tomar (y que Billy le está ayudando a pagar).

Una parte estúpida de Billy, (su ingenuo corazón), creyó que iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo, que Steve sería suyo _tan siquiera_ otro par de años más, pero han sido solo cuatro años y para Billy no es suficiente, (nunca nada será suficiente, él siempre querrá más de Steve). Pero no va a luchar, no va a pelear y no le va a rogar a Steve para que se quede, lo dejará ir fácilmente, porque para Billy han sido _solo_ cuatro años, pero para Steve ya ha sido suficiente, y ya es hora para que regrese a la vida que siempre _debió_ tener.

Cuando Steve entre por esa puerta Billy le dirá que está bien, pretenderá que no le duele que Steve se haya pasado la noche del viernes con Laura haciendo Dios sabe qué (cogiendo), mentirá y le dirá que puede irse y que no debe preocuparse por herir sus sentimientos porque Billy no ama a Steve, se lo ha dicho muchas veces, sí, pero no lo decía en serio.

Son las 2:30 am cuando la puerta se abre y Steve entra, con su ridículo cabello hecho un desastre y con los ojos y las mejillas rojas, de coger o de beber, Billy no sabe cual, o tal vez fueron las dos cosas, pero no importa, Billy se repite a si mismo, _no importa_.

 _No importa_ pero Billy mira a Steve y siente la rabia arder en su sangre (y siente como el corazón se le rompe).

— No tenías que esperarme despierto, Billy —le dice Steve con voz dulce cuando lo ve sentado en el sillón, se quita la chaqueta y se deshace de los zapatos blancos y luego se acerca hasta donde Billy está sentado y se deja caer a su lado con un quejido, Steve pone su cabeza en su hombro y su peso está completamente sobre Billy y Billy puede oler que Steve en efecto estuvo bebiendo, Billy siente como su cuerpo se tensa, sabe que Steve lo siente porque se pone derecho, lo mira y le pregunta: — ¿Está todo bien, _bebé_? ¿Tuviste un día duro en el trabajo?

— Son las dos treinta de la madrugada, _Harrington_ —le dice cortante y le mira con la mejor expresión de perro rabioso que tiene.

Steve se sienta más derecho porque sabe que Billy está molesto, no es por su expresión si no por el _Harrington_ , Billy solo lo llama así cuando está enojado.

— Perdón por eso, _Billy_ , pero en serio no debiste esperar, mañana tienes que estar en clases a las siete y media.

— Son las dos treinta de la madrugada, Harrington —repite Billy acentuando más el apellido y diciendo cada palabra lentamente, para que Steve entienda—. Hoy tu ultima clase terminaba a las ocho, haces una hora de la Universidad a la _casa_ , los viernes siempre te metes a la panadería a _comprarnos_ tartas, eso no te toma más de 10 minutos, debiste estar aquí a más tardar las nueve cuarenta. Pero son las dos y media y estuviste tomando.

Billy no le quita la mirada de la cara mientras le dice cada palabra, ve como cada una se va registrando en el cerebro de Steve, ve como sus facciones pasan por la sorpresa y se deciden en una expresión suave y _cariñosa_.

— Perdón por hacer que te preocuparas, _amor_ , intenté llamar, pero olvidaste pagar el recibo del teléfono —termina de decir y sonríe, Billy aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza—. No tenía otra forma de comunicarme, hubiese venido a casa para avisarte que saldría con los chicos y para que fueras con nosotros pero Laura…

— Obviamente estabas con Laura —le interrumpe con palabras que no tenía intensión de decir y siente las manos temblar de rabia. Billy se prometió a si mismo que haría como que no le importa pero no puede, joder.

Steve luce confundido.

— Uh, sí, estaba con Laura, y no pude venir por ti porque ella no quería molestarte con sus dramas y sabe que tienes que despertarte temprano mañana, Billy, ella…

— Muy conveniente —le escupe Billy con veneno y se levanta del sillón porque Steve puede no estar recargado de él pero aun así está sentado muy cerca y Billy puede oler el alcohol en él y puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y en estos momentos Billy no quiere nada de eso, se para a cinco pasos de Steve con los brazos alargados tensamente a sus constados—. Jodidamente conveniente, Harrington. Busca una excusa mejor, una menos obvia y estúpida.

La arruga entre los ojos de Steve se hace más prominente y se le queda mirando como si Billy estuviera loco.

— ¿Qué? —es todo lo que dice y suena jodidamente confundido. Billy se ríe, su risa suena fea hasta para sus propios oídos, rota, resignada, grosera.

— Deja de hacerte el tonto, los dos sabemos lo que está pasando contigo y con Laura —lo apunta con el dedo mientras se lo dice y su tono de voz sube un poco, no está gritando, pero está cerca.

— ¿Qué? Billy por Dios, ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Deja de hacerte el estúpido! —Y ya está gritando, que Steve se haga el indignado y que finja que no sabe lo que está pasando vuelven loco a Billy, Billy quiere que Steve acepte lo que está pasando, quiere que acepte que ya no necesita a Billy porque ha encontrado a alguien mejor, alguien que si lo merece, alguien que no está roto, una mujer, una mujer que no está rota y que le puede dar lo que Billy nunca podrá, una mujer a la que Steve puede amar, _porque nadie nunca va a amar a un marica_ le susurra la voz horrible de Neil en su cabeza y Billy se rompe un poco más—. ¡Te la estás cogiendo! ¡Por eso no viniste por mí! ¡Porque te la estas cogiendo! ¡Se un hombre y acéptalo, Harrington!

La verdad está afuera y decirla en voz alta lo deja cansado.

Steve no dice nada, solamente se lo queda mirando, todavía se ve confundido pero su expresión está comenzando a cambiar, ahora está enojado, ¿por qué está enojado? Billy le está haciendo un favor, está acabando con la farsa, le está dando la oportunidad a Steve de dejar de _fingir_.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Billy? Yo no te estoy engañando con Laura, por Dios —Billy parpadea ante la negación y sacude la cabeza, ¿por qué jodidos Steve lo está negando? ¿Por qué no puede aceptar la salida directa y fácil que Billy le está dando?

— ¡Deja de negarlo, _Steve_!

Que Billy dijera su nombre enciende algo en Steve porque se para de un salto luciendo furioso y herido.

— ¡Lo estoy negando porque es mentira! ¡Estás diciendo tonterías, Billy! ¡Estás diciendo locuras! ¡ _Te amo_ , sería incapaz de hacerte algo así! ¡Sería incapaz de engañarte!

Te amo, te amo, te amo, se repite en la cabeza de Billy seguido de _nadie nunca va a amar a un marica,_ Billy siente como su garganta se cierra y sus ojos comienzan a picarle, y súbitamente el enojo se ha ido, dejando a su cuerpo solo con dolor y tristeza.

— Deja de mentirme —y sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y siente en su pecho como su corazón se está terminando de romper, pero sabe que tiene que hacer esto por Steve pero no lo puede mirar mientras lo dice, sabe que su cara está bañada de sus emociones—. Ya deja de mentirme, Steve, los dos sabemos que no me amas, sabemos que solo fui el reemplazo de Nancy hasta que encontraras algo mejor, una mujer mejor,  y ahora encontraste a Laura, que es todo lo que necesitas, ya puedes dejar de fingir, Steve —se le corta la voz, y se detiene para tragarse las lagrimas y la humillación, sus ojos están en el cuadro que está sobre la mesa de centro, es una foto de él y Steve sentados en el sillón, abrazados, la tomó Sally en su segundo año aquí cuando ellos pensaban que ella estaba distraída viendo la tele, Sally se la regaló a Steve en su cumpleaños, enmarcada en un cuadro que ella hizo con sus propias manos, en la esquina se puede leer “Lo mejores niñeros del mundo”, Billy se asegurará de meter esa foto en su maleta cuando Steve lo eche.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso después de  todo lo que hemos pasado? —La voz de Steve llena el silencio tan de repente que Billy salta un poco y su mirada viaja directamente hasta donde Steve está parado, luciendo derrotado con los hombros caídos y los ojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas—. Después de cuatro años, Billy, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? —Steve está sollozando, sus manos suben a cubrir sus ojos y sus hombros están temblando, de su boca salen sonidos rotos y Billy no sabe qué hacer. Billy no sabe qué está pasando. Se queda congelado en su lugar viendo llorar a Steve y la voz en su cabeza le vuelve a repetir _no eres suficiente_.

Los sollozos de Steve son el único sonido en la sala, hasta que poco a poco Steve se recompone y pregunta en voz baja cargada de tristeza y dolor: — ¿Ya no me quieres?

La pregunta golpea a Billy en la cara, las bolas, las costillas, el corazón, lo golpea en todas partes, Billy considera seguir con su plan y mentir, pero entonces Steve descubre sus ojos lo suficiente como para mirar a Billy mientras responde y Billy recuerda a Steve con 18 años, sentado en el asiento copiloto del camaro una semana antes de su graduación diciéndole en voz baja y con los ojos más honestos, reales y abiertos _voy a tomarme un año y voy a trabajar para la compañía de mi padre en lo que te gradúas y luego podemos ir a California, Billy, podemos conseguir un lugar para vivir y…_

— ¿Ya no me quieres, Billy? ¿Qué hice mal? Puedo arreglarlo, yo, yo puedo mejorar —la desesperación en la cara y voz de Steve le rompen el alma a Billy, y lo confunden, porque Neil _tiene_ razón, Billy no es suficiente y nadie nunca lo va a amar porque Billy es un marica y nadie ama a un marica, ni siquiera su _papá_ , que es una de las personas que _tenía_ que amarlo, sin importar qué.

Pero Steve suena como si le hubieran roto el corazón, como si Billy le hubiera roto el corazón y Billy, Billy…

— Yo te _adoro_ —le dice con desesperación, porque esta conversación no debió ir así, se suponía que Billy era el que saldría con el corazón roto, no Steve—. Pero tú, mi _pa_ – Neil, dijo que nadie me iba a amar porque yo, yo soy un maricón, y tú, Steve, tú, tú no… —su lengua se enreda y sus mejillas arden de la vergüenza y ahora él está llorando, y qué demonios le está pasando, en qué momento se rompió _tanto_ , hace meses estaba bien, pero entonces el semestre comenzó y Laura apareció y estúpidamente todas las inseguridades de Billy regresaron, y la voz de Neil en su cabeza se hizo más fuerte.

— Billy, Billy, mi amor, Billy —le llama Steve y luego su calor está ahí, pegado al cuerpo de Billy, sus brazos le rodean y su calor lo abraza, y Billy sigue llorando pero Steve está ahí sosteniéndolo, evitando que termine en pedazos en el suelo—. Te amo, te amo muchísimo, Billy, mi vida —le susurra Steve al oído, y lo repite, una y otra y otra vez, y Billy recuerda la primera vez que Steve le dijo esas dos palabras: en Hawkins, exactamente junto a la presa, él con 18 años recién cumplidos (esas palabras como el mejor regalo del mundo) y Steve con 19, cuando Billy las dijo por primera vez, todavía en Hawkins, los dos todavía adolescentes, tumbados sobre una manta en el césped de la casa Harrington, Billy apuntando hacia las estrellas y enseñándole a Steve el nombre de cada constelación, justo como lo hizo su madre cuando él tenía 8 años, la segunda vez que Steve se lo dijo, esa misma noche cuando estaban en la cama de Steve enredados en el cuerpo el uno del otro, y todas las veces que siguieron, cuando por fin dejaron Hawkins atrás, cuando Billy llevó a Steve por primera vez a ver el mar, cuando pasaron su primera noche juntos en su ahora hogar… Billy lo dijo en serio todas esas veces y sabe que Steve también lo dijo en serio, a veces la oscuridad consume a Billy, y sus demonios lo sobrepasan, pero sabe que Steve lo ama, y el ama a Steve, sabe que Neil está equivocado, lo sabe.

Toma tiempo para que las lágrimas dejen de salir, y toma otro poco para que su corazón se controle, y otro poco para que Billy reúna el valor de enfrentar a Steve, cuando está listo, Billy dice:

— Perdóname, Steve, te hice daño, yo no dije en serio nada de eso, yo —suspira frustrado, porque cuando en serio necesita las palabras estas no llegan fácil.

— Lo sé, _corazón_ , y no te voy a decir que está bien, porque sabemos que no lo está, pero te entiendo, yo también tengo mis malos momentos, solo quiero que sepas, Billy, —Steve deshace un poco el abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, toma sus rostro con sus manos, le limpia el resto de sus lagrimas con sus pulgares y le dice con vehemencia,—  y escúchame bien, yo jamás te engañaría, ni con Laura ni con nadie más, eres el amor de mi vida, me corto un brazo antes de lastimarte así, ¿lo entiendes?

Se vuelve a formar un nudo en la garganta de Billy, _eres el amor de mi vida, eres el amor de mi vida_ , y asiente.

— Así me gusta —le dice Steve con una pequeña sonrisa y Billy no puede evitar darle una sonrisa de regreso—. También quiero que recuerdes que todo lo que Neil te ha dicho es basura, él es basura, tu mereces ser amado, Billy, yo te amo, mi mamá te ama, Max te ama, Sally te ama, los chicos del taller te aman, tienes mucha gente que te ama, Billy, no lo dudes, ni lo olvides—, Billy sabe todo esto, pero es que a veces es tan sencillo olvidar, tan sencillo que muchas veces le asusta, le asusta pensar que puede regresar a lo que era hace cuatro años, Billy está inmensamente agradecido por tener a Steve y a Max y a Sally, a la mamá de Steve y a las demás personas que lo aman en su vida—. Y nosotros somos gais, Billy, no maricones, somos gais en el sentido de felices y gais en el sentido de gais, gais, ¿sí?

Billy se ríe, sí son muy gais: — Sí, lo sé.

— Te amo —le dice Steve con una sonrisa grande pero Billy lo conoce mejor que a sí mismo y puede ver que un poco de la desesperación de hace rato sigue ahí, y piensa en cómo hizo llorar a Steve hace un momento y como lo acusó de algo tan horrible, Billy siente un pinchazo de culpa y piensa, ¿cómo vas a arreglar esto, Hargrove? ¿Cómo?

— Te amo —empieza y le da un beso pequeñito en los labios y lleva a Steve al sillón y lo sienta, le da otro beso más largo y puede saborear el alcohol y una menta y algo que es Steve puro, termina el beso y le repite—: Te amo muchísimo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y sé que jamás me engañarías, y debes saber que yo jamás te dejaría, jamás voy a dejarte, eres mi roca, Steve, mi niño bonito, eres mi todo, nunca te dejaría y nunca voy a dejarte de querer, ¿ok? Y perdón que me puse loco, perdóname —Steve asiente con la cabeza y presiona sus labios juntos otra vez y Billy ve como se relaja poco a poco, Steve pasa una de sus manos por los rizos ahora cortos de Billy y Billy toma su mano izquierda y la besa, y piensa que si fuera un mundo mejor Steve ya tendría un anillo en el dedo que haría juego con uno propio, piensa en la joyería que pasa todas las mañanas para ir al trabajo, y piensa eres el amor de mi vida y sabe lo que va a hacer el lunes que regrese al trabajo, sabe que no pueden tener un papel, no pueden tener una boda, pero pueden tener la promesa y un anillo que lo haga más real.

— Laura sugirió no venir por ti para que fueras con nosotros porque mañana tienes clase temprano, Billy y porque _piensa_ que la odias, dice que la ves como un rottweiler ve un gato cuando está por matarlo, y su novio la cortó hoy en la mañana, pero fue más porque se te aprecia, y además eres mi rottweiler así que —Steve se encoje de hombros, y Billy se siente avergonzado porque si he estado mirando mal a Laura desde que la conoció y la pobre chica no tiene culpa de nada.

— No la odio —es lo primero que dice y Steve le da una mirada que dice ¿en serio? ¿No recuerdas el drama de hace 10 minutos? —, ¡en serio no la odio! Es que se parece horrores a Nancy, y Nancy fue tu primer amor, y, es raro.

— Ok, primero, no es raro, segundo, sí, Nancy fue mi primer amor pero _tú_ eres mi verdadero y único amor, y me encanta tu pene, arruinaste las vaginas para mí.

Billy suelta una carcajada y Steve igual se ríe, y las cosas no están precisamente bien, pero son Billy y Steve así que lo estarán.

*

Billy llega cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde a su primera clase el día siguiente.

Billy piensa en la noche anterior, como él y Steve se quedaron horas en el sofá de la sala, hablando y sosteniéndose el uno al otro, llegar tarde a clase vale la pena.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, pueden encontrarme en Tumblr como steviebuckaroo (no sé como poner links, lol). Se aprecian mucho los comentarios de todo tipo.


End file.
